


Bad Dreams & Comfort

by angelsfalling16



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [8]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Nightmares, SnowBaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsfalling16/pseuds/angelsfalling16
Summary: Prompt: Jolting awake after a nightmare and being comforted.Simon has a bad dream, and Baz is there to comfort him.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Tumblr Ficlets [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868155
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	Bad Dreams & Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> _Originally posted to Tumblr on June 18, 2020_

**Baz**

Simon’s restless movements is what wakes me, but it’s the fear and worry etched into his features that keeps me awake.

He tries to quietly wipe away his tears when he sees that my eyes are open. He’s trying to hide his pain, so that I won’t worry. I wish he wouldn’t do that. I wish he would tell me when he’s upset so that I can try to help him.

“I’m sorry,” He murmurs. “I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

“It’s okay. You can always wake me if you need to.”

He nods, sniffling as he wipes away a stray tear.

“Do you want me to hold you?”

He nods again. “Please,” he chokes.

I scoot closer to him in the bed and pull him into my arms, wrapping him tightly in my embrace.

“Do you want to talk about it?” I whisper into his hair.

“No.” He shakes his head and takes a deep shuddering breath. “I just—.”

“I know,” I whisper.

“I can’t—.”

“I know.”

“It’s just—.” A sob breaks through his words, and he tries to burrow deeper into my chest.

“I know, love. But I’m here. We’re both here and we’re both safe. I’ve got you.”

I comb my fingers through his hair and listen to the sound of his breathing and wait to see if he starts to calm.

The nightmares don’t come as often as they used to, but when they do, it wrecks Simon for at least a day, sometimes more if it’s really bad.

He spends the day curled up in bed as I bring him tea and food that he barely touches. I try to stay near him to remind him that I’m there and that I care about him. I just hope that my presence can bring him a little bit of peace.

I hold him until his breathing returns to normal and he stops shaking. Neither of us get much more sleep, but luckily, neither of us have anywhere to be today, so I can just stay here with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! <3


End file.
